Just Not Yet
by totallyloud
Summary: When will that day come, the day when they'll meet once more? /oneshot.SasuxSaku/


**Disclaimer:** Naruto Shipuuden and characters are not mine.

* * *

**Just Not Yet**

_totallyloud_

-

-

-

**Ololololololololololo**

Sakura woke up from the sound of rustling somewhere in the woods. Slowly, she shot up her eyes, activating her senses for any danger that may envelop her any minute.

Then she heard it again, like someone going towards her. But it was soft, like someone walking.

She bit her lip as she carefully got up from the blankets, pushing them aside. She winced as she felt her headache from a while ago.

She narrowed her eyes and gulped a big lump in her throat. _'Not now…'_ she thought.

She was on a mission to get a healing herb in Konoha's neighboring country. Since it was nearby she was assigned to go alone. But as she travelled, she suddenly felt dizzy and her head throbbed. Debating with herself if she should rest for a while, her staggering and grasping on the trees answered her hesitation.

Now, at the woods, she scanned her surroundings and regretted her decision to rest for a while earlier. She clenched her fists and fought off the pain in her head and sneakily fingered her kunai.

'_Can I fight now?'_ She thought through her ragged breathing. _'Should I just run?'_

The rustling came again.

Her muscles tensed. _'No. I can't run now, I'm too weak.'_ She glanced at the possible exits from there and they were too high. She clenched her set of kunai. _'Well, it'll just be my luck if I could bring these ones down.'_

As the next rustling came, she knew already where it came from. She turned on her right and jumped from her spot throwing three kunai and following up with two as she saw the figure approach her.

Her breath was caught in her throat. She was a second too late. Her challenger was right in front of her, towering over her.

But it wasn't that which made her gasp. It was a much surprise to her. It was… _him_.

Her eyes widened as her body grew rigid from her position. Her right arm was up and shielding her and her left hand held a kunai, aiming. Her chin was tilted up as a sword glinted just inches from her throat, making her look straight at the face of the one in front of her.

Her lips quivered.

"Sakura."

She almost lost hold of her kunai. She gulped as a whisper escaped her throat, "Sas…uke."

Then as if she'd regain her right mind, she shook away her weakness. Her eyes hardened and she pursed her lips, clenching her fists. "Sasuke." She repeated more collected now.

She heard a rumble from his chest as she stood so close to him. And she realized it was a light laugh but as she stared at his stoic face, she knew it didn't reach his cold eyes.

Her muscles hurt, tensed from staying in that position for some minutes adding up to that was the smarting of her head. Then someone else spoke, "Sasuke-kun, just finish her off already." A lazy man's voice.

She gulped again as she remembered the other chakras she felt a while ago. "What do you want?" She said through her gritted teeth at Sasuke.

He just spared the speaker a mere glance then stared back at her, still holding their position.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun, Let's go---!"

It was a woman's voice now. Sakura's eyes narrowed as she heard a loud growl next.

"Shut up." Sasuke spoke.

"Do you know her, Sasuke-kun?" The woman's voice came again and it seemed intimidated.

"…" Sasuke just stared at her. Sakura stared back, as if daring him to answer that. But he didn't because the other woman started talking again.

"Sasuke-kun, jus-"

"Go."

Sakura's eye widened. Her mouth opened to ask. "What?" But it didn't come from her it was from the first person who spoke a while ago.

"Suigetsu, take the two and go." Sasuke ordered.

"But-"

Sasuke turned to eye them even in the woods. And none of them dared to talk back anymore. Rustling was heard.

"Yes, leader." And they were gone.

It was quite, just the two of them there. Sakura felt her fists go numb from too much tightening

She glared at him and gulped loudly. "What do you want, Sasuke?"

He fixed back a dull stare at her. He clanked his sword and it made Sakura hitch a breath.

"Go home, Sakura."

"W-what?"

"_What_ are you doing here?"

Sakura's brows furrowed. This wasn't making any sense to her. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"…"

"What-"

"Hn. I could kill you right now." He stared at her with those expressionless eyes which told her that he really could.

She felt her hands shake and she couldn't talk back.

"Go back _now_." He said more calmly now.

Sakura gulped. "No." She was starting to feel her headache. _'If only I could concentrate in making it go away…'_ She thought. But she couldn't, with the painful throbbing again.

His eyes narrowed and he tilted his sword. She shivered as she felt the cold edge of it.

"I'm not scared." She spat at him angrily, but her insides shuddered.

He tilted his head to the side, appearing interested. "Hn. Are you not?"

Sakura's hand that held the kunai shook terribly. She bit her lip as she held his stare.

"You can't fight me now." He muttered at her ear.

Her eyes widened. "You're wrong Sasuke!" She lifted her kunai at his sword, making it fly back from Sasuke but he didn't lost hold of it. It was still in his hand but Sakura was far from it now- she stood some feet away from him.

She glared at him. "You're wrong. I'm not weak anymore, Sasuke."

"Really, Sakura? Are you not weak now?" He returned his sword to its sheath, sliding smoothly.

'_Did he know of my headache?'_ Sakura gritted her teeth as she focused her chakra on her hands. She felt her strength waver but nevertheless she targeted the ground and pushed her power when she suddenly felt it disappear from her. Her chakra was gone in a blink of an eye. And she was falling.

"I told you. You can't fight me. Stop using your chakra." He whispered against her ear.

Sakura tried to struggle from his grip as she looked up at him.

"Stop fighting."

She stopped, her hair falling over her face as she stayed still. "I…"

"…"

Then she felt her shoulders shake. "Then… what do you want?" She heard her voice in a soft whisper.

"…"

She looked up at him, tears brim her eyes. "What do you want from me? Just kill me then."

"Go home, Sakura." He repeated.

She just stared at him; not believing her ears, tears flowed down her cheek. Then she felt herself laugh- a bitter laugh- and turned her head away as she whispered, "Funny, you just sounded like you cared about me."

Then before she knew it, the throbbing was back again and she lost her consciousness.

**Ololololololololololololo**

Sakura suddenly clutched her head as her breathing rasped. Sasuke eyed her. Then she suddenly slumped into him.

Sasuke glanced down at her, "Tch. Stubborn girl."

He placed her down her camping quilts. She groaned as her face crumpled in pain, her hand shaking and raising to reach her forehead.

He stared down at her then at her things. A dark faded blue booklet lay beside her bag. It was ragged like it was used centuries before. "Hn," He looked at her again then crouched in front of her and picked it up, unfolding a certain page.

He put it back as sweat started forming in her brows. He placed a palm on top of her head but not touching her. Slowly, it glowed red and Sakura's uneven breathing started to calm down.

Sakura was sleeping a little less in pain when he sat at the foot of her blanket, placing down his sword. He stared at the blazing fire, in front of them, then at the night sky.

"Sas…uke…"

He looked up at her. She was still asleep but her left hand was reaching out. He just watched her as his brows furrowed. "A nightmare." He muttered.

He just looked at her. He didn't need to do anything. He wouldn't do anything. He closed his fists in his arms that were propped unto his spread knees.

"Sasu…ke…"

He stared at the fire intently.

"Sasuke…"

He clenched his fists as he closed his eyes and leaned it against the roots of the trees he was resting at. He clenched his jaws, not moving from his spot.

But she continued to call out his name.

"Sa…suke, Sasuke, Sasuke…"

**Olololololololololo**

Sakura woke up with a jolt, al the events flooding back into her head- her head that didn't hurt anymore. She quickly glanced around her. _'Was I dreaming?' _

It was already morning, the birds were chirping. She glanced down as she felt something in her clutched hand. As she opened it, she gasped. She stared at it then she spotted the open booklet beside her.

She stared at the bundle of plum colored plant at her palm. "Huang qi…" It was the herb she needed to get. Her eyes widened as she looked around her and got up. "Sas…uke."

'_He was here.'_ She bit her lip as she scanned her surroundings. He was. But now… "He's gone." She whispered through her pale lips as she stared off into space.

Realization dawned upon her. He didn't kill her when she was so sure- so sure last night that, he could, that he would.

She gulped as she felt her eyes water, her hands limping on her hands. Then she lifted her left hand up._ 'Then… last night?'_

She remembered all of a sudden. Her dream. In her dream, she called out to him over and over. In her dream too, he held her hand. In her dream, he told her she was not weak, she was brave and strong. In her dream, she felt a kiss on her forehead as she slept. _'Was that a dream too…?'_

"Sasuke." She turned to look once more, not noticing the slight movement from where she looked.

**Olololololololololo**

Sasuke shifted his weight to his right as he saw her move and turn to look.

When he was sure she wasn't looking anymore, he started walking.

The other members of Team Hebi joined him, suddenly in front of him, walking.

"Sasuke, what did you make me get that herb for? Such a hassle, tch."

Sasuke ignored his companion. "Shut up, you."

"Cheh."

Sasuke slowed down a bit behind them. He paused as he glanced at his hand. He stared at it, remembering the soft skin he held with it.

Then quickly he set his jaw and clenched his fist, bringing it down and following the others.

**Ololololololololololo**

Sakura stared at her hand then at the sky. Beside her cherry-colored hair, her emerald shone brightly against the sun.

'_Sasuke, will we meet again?'_

-

-

-

-

-

Sasuke looked at the sky as he dashed beside his team. His starless eyes were hard and composed. Only if you take a look closer will you notice the sudden flicker when it softened in just a quick instant.

'_We shall meet again. Just not yet.'_

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**AN:** Comments? Suggestions? Corrections?


End file.
